Messing With Time
by llamasandsnickuhsbahrs
Summary: "Hey Lily? What do you think this is?" "I don't know. It's probably just someone's necklace. Can I have it?" "No Lily, I want it, I found it." "Give it here James!" "Guys, dinner's ready!" "Where are we?" When Lily and James find a necklace in the attic and it happens to break, the Potter kids travel somewhere completely different. Where? Or more correctly, When? Read to find out.
1. The Sand of Darkness

Chapter 1 ~ The Sand of Darkness

James Potter is laying on his bed in his room, almost bored enough to go beg his brother Albus for a book to read. Almost. He has the need to plan a prank, but can't come up with any ideas. None. Completely blank. James feels frustrated and disappointed; he had never before failed to come up with a prank or some plan to cause mischief. His cousins are either grounded *cough, Fred and Louis, cough* or unable to visit. In lack of plans, in desperation, and the need to do something, _anything_; James decides to explore the attic. He'd only been up there a couple times to fetch something for his mother or to hide. James lifted himself off of his bed and shook his head like a dog after being wet, his dark brown hair flying wildly. He makes his way into the hall in a leisurely fashion and begins his ascent to the 3rd floor of his house where four rooms lay: his parent's room, 2 guest rooms (the Potter's tend to have several people staying at their house, mainly relatives, and they have 2 more guest rooms, one on 2nd floor and one on the ground floor), and the forbidden room, his dad's office. Not even James dare go in there, well not until his dad, the famous Harry Potter obviously, got more furious than he had ever seen him after he went in there to nick his confiscated invisibility cloak back. It was scarier than his mum, you do NOT want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

Preoccupied in his thoughts, James didn't notice his younger sister Lily exit her room and make her way down the hall towards him. The inevitable happens, James crashes into Lily.

"Ouch James! Watch where you're going!" Lily snapped at him from her spot on the ground next to him.

"Sorry, Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," James apologized, getting to his feet.

"Obviously," Lily replied as James pulled her to her feet as well. "Where were you going anyways?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was heading up the attic on an exploration mission."

"Can I come?" Lily asked.

James just nods his head and continues his journey to the attic.

"You're awfully quiet today brother o mine," Lily stated, following him.

Grunt.

"Wow James, your energy level is like, zero. You're clearly lost without your partners in crime."

"I guess..." James told her slowly. "But I think it's my lack of fresh and shiny new mischievous ideas."

"I can see that," Lily told him smiling. "So we'll just have to give you some ideas!"

The pair reached the attic stairs, and raced up the steps, as James seemed to regain some energy/hyperness at the prospect of finding new inspiration for pranks. They looked around the attic, taking in the dust and cobwebs that covered the place. Boxes were scattered throughout the stuffy room, no one seemed to care about organization in a place not many people ever visited, and a place guests would never see.

"So where do we start James?" Lily wondered aloud, peering at the many boxes.

"Anywhere," James told her happily, with his usual mischievous twinkle back in his brown eyes.

James and Lily practically attacked the boxes, and only spoke to show the other what interesting item they found. Most of the things they found were old pictures or items that once belonged to their parents or one of their many relatives. They didn't linger on many of the items, unless it interested the other.

"Hey Lily, what do you think this is?" James asked holding up a shimmering gold necklace.

"I don't know. It's probably just someone's necklace. Can I have it?" Lily asked.

"JAMES! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU? DINNER'S READY!" Albus Potter's voice could be heard shouting up to them from below.

"IN THE ATTIC!" James shouted back. "No Lily, I want it, I found it."

"But Ja-ames, what could you want with a necklace?" Lily pleaded.

"No. It seems magical, it might be able to help Fred and I in our pranks."

"Please Jamesie! Please?!" Lily pouted, reaching for the necklace. Her hand clasped it.

At that moment Albus came bursting through the door. Lily took the distraction as an opportunity to rip the necklace out of James's hands.

"No Lily! I told you that you couldn't have it!" James yelled, lurching to grab it back. He managed to get his hands on it, but Lily was prepared and had a tight hold on the chain and yanked it back.

"Hey, guys, let it go, you'll break it and we have to go down for dinner or mum'll think we gotten eaten by a dragon or something," Albus said, chuckling at his arguing siblings.

James ignored him as usual and Lily was just too stubborn to relent.

"Give it back James!"

"No Lily, I had it first, it's mine!"

The two of them kept arguing like this and each tugging the necklace. James and Lily gave a big tug at the same time. A big _crack _reverberated throughout the room, causing the three Potter kids to jump. The necklace was in half, one dangling from the chain in Lily's hand, the other on the floor having been dropped by James when he jumped.

A cloud of sand came flowing out of the broken necklace halves, getting bigger and filling the room, enveloping the Potters.

"What is this?!" Albus shouted to James from his spot.

"I don't know!"

Lily screamed as darkness fell upon them.

The darkness dispersed and the room they were in became visible.

"Where are we?" Albus asked.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Chapter 1 is complete! I hope you all like it! If you review I'll give you banana cupcakes my sister made;) Not that I'm bribing you or anything...**

**I'll try to update as often as possible, but life is busy so we'll see how things go...**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Toodles!**


	2. Passwords and Years

Chapter 2 ~ Passwords and Years

James, Albus, and Lily Potter looked curiously at their change in scenery. They were standing in a stone corridor lit by the sun streaming through the large, wide windows.

"It looks like we're in Hogwarts," Lily replied to Albus's question as she looked outside the window with a view of the Lake. "Probably on the west side of the castle."

"Yeah, but WHY?" James voiced the question Albus had been thinking.

"Dunno," Albus answered. "But it was that necklace that you broke. Do still have your half Lily?"

"Yeah, it's right here," She said, holding up the chain with the broken necklace.

"Good, we can take it to Professor McGonagall she can take a look at it, and we can take the flu back home," Albus replied, already making his way down the corridor.

James and Lily followed their brother as they made their way to the Headmistress's office. Five minutes later, the three of them were standing outside the gargoyle guessing passwords, each getting stranger by the minute.

"Tabby."

"Kitty Cat."

"Minnie."

"Dumbledore."

"Bananas."

"Pumpkin Pie."

"Magyk."

"Chocolate Frog."

"Santa Claus."

"Really James, Santa?"

"Yes! Anything's possible."

"Seems like you've gotten back to normal."

"I guess I have..."

At that moment, the gargoyle sprung aside and an old man with a long, white beard known as Albus Dumbledore. The Potters just stood there with their mouths hanging open, seeing a man who had been dead for about 22 years.

"I don't seem to recognize you three. Why don't you come in and you can tell me about yourselves," Dumbledore instructed with the legendary twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore started up the spiral staircase, and James, Albus, and Lily followed mechanically-still in disbelief from Dumbledore being there.

Dumbledore's office was circular and full of random knick-knacks that the three Potter kids had absolutely no idea what they were. James wanted to use them for pranks, Albus actually wanted to know what they were, and Lily didn't care. She was studying the phoenix her dad always told her about, Fawkes.

While the Potters inspected the office, Professor Dumbledore sat himself at the chair behind his desk. He sat there patiently until the three kids noticed him sitting there.

"Er, if you don't mind sir, I have a bit of an odd question," Albus asked, seemingly coming to a conclusion, glancing at the necklace half in Lily's hand and Dumbledore. Who was peering at him with his sparkling blue eyes.

"You may," Dumbledore replied.

"Uh, what year is it?"

Dumbledore seemed to not expect that but answered anyways, "1977. But who, might I ask, are you?"

Albus and James glanced at each other, with Lily and Dumbledore watching curiously, and Albus nodded.

"I'm James Potter, and this is my brother Al and my sister Lily," James informed the professor warily.

"I see. I take it you must be relatives of James Potter and the lovely Lily Evans. More like children," Dumbledore assumed. The Potters looked shocked, none of them expecting the Headmaster to guess their predicament that quickly.

"When you asked what year it was and the jump of surprise you all gave at it, I assumed something like that would be the case. And your names as well as your looks informed me of your relatives. Yet I would never have predicted James and Lily naming their children after them. Well, James might, but that's beside the point," Dumbledore answered their shocked faces.

"You got everything right but our parents. Lily and James are our grandparents," Lily explained.

"Ah, that explains the name scenario."

They all stared at each other, for, which to James, felt like and agonising hour, was in reality a few seconds until Dumbledore spoke up. "Why don't you kids sit down, and explain how you got here."

So they told Dumbledore everything that you know at the present time, up to when Dumbledore got here. The old professor listened to their tale attentively. When they finished, Dumbledore smiled. He had a brilliant plan in mind, something he thought the Potter kids would enjoy. He explained his idea to them. Just as he predicted, they agreed with his idea and they were now working out the details.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 2. Duh, duh, duh! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in, like a week. Or more. Life has gotten in the way. More like school. So SORRY! So neither of these chapters aren't that long. The next one is a lot longer, so bear with me. These are mainly introductory. As I get more into it, the chapters get longer. I need help. Kinda. I need plot ideas. I know where I'm going, but I want the story to be interesting! I also want to know whose POV I should make it. It's not going to be with 'I's and 'Me's. It will be like the Harry Potter books, and they're from Harry's POV, but not really. The third person isn't working out. Give me some feedback! So review and tell me what you think! Oh, and thank you all so much for your favorites/follows/reviews. They make my day! Well, that's it for now.**

**Toodles!**


	3. Plans and Help

Chapter 3 ~ Plans and Help

"Now for the details," Dumbledore addressed the issue at hand. "If you plan to attend school, you will change your looks and names. You look too similar to your relatives. We also need a story for why you are here. Any ideas?"

"Sir, I agree with the looks, but if we change our first names we are bound to give ourselves away. It would be simpler to change our last name only. As for a background story, we can say we were home-schooled by our neighbor and that neighbor got a better opportunity at another magic school," Albus said, giving out what he thought would be the easiest solution to the problems.

"Yes, that makes sense," Dumbledore agreed, smiling at the fifteen year old boy who shared his name (even if the old professor didn't know that at the time). "Now what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," three voices called.********

"As I thought. The three of you can stay in Gryffindor Tower until September the first in two weeks. We can get your supplies from Diagon Alley somewhere during the course of the time here. Do you all have your wands?" Dumbledore rattled off.

The three of them nodded. Their dad, Harry, had it ingrained in his kids' heads to have their wands on them at _all_ times. They were always prepared.

"Then all you will need is some clothes. I'll see if someone can take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," Lily said sweetly.

"You are very welcome Lily," Dumbledore said.

"Now this is of utmost importance," Dumbledore began. "You mustn't tell anyone that you come from the future. If something does slip, which I presume will happen, try to cover it best you can. If, as a last resort, and last resort only, you can tell a couple people you trust. This is if they suspect something is different about you and there is no reasonable explanation. But, at this time we are in war with Lord Voldemort." It was here that Dumbledore paused, ready to do his usual rant about fearing the Dark Lord's name. When the Potters didn't jump or look scared at the name, Dumbledore smiled, glad that things in the future seemed very different for the better, and continued on. "And if he were to get word of your existence, things could turn ugly for you. He will want to know about our future, and he may try to change to make it better for him."

At this point, the Potter kids exchanged glances. If Voldemort found out that their father defeated him, they would be in a huge amount of trouble.

_What if he finds out_, Lily seemed to ask with her eyes.

_Chill Lils, we'll just be really careful. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_ James replied in the same way.

_Yeah, we'll be fine._ Albus added, though he still looked slightly wary. They turned their attention back to Dumbledore who had continued on.

Dumbledore not noticing the silent conversation between the Potters, said, "So please try to keep quiet, well... Don't tell anyone where you come from. I suggest coming up with a more detailed cover story for yourselves, and if you have to lie, inform your siblings of it so you can all keep your stories straight. That is all I have to tell you right now, so you can head to the Gryffindor Common Room or walk around the castle. There will be breakfast, lunch and dinner prepared at the normal time in the Great Hall. Teachers that do not live at Hogwarts during the summer holidays will be returning over the course of the next two weeks. Someone will be in touch with you about going to Diagon Alley for school supplies, clothes, etc."

"Alright sir, thank you." Lily said, beginning to get out of her seat.

"One more thing, Al, what is your official first name?"

"It's Albus, sir."

"Thank you. In curiousity, where you named after me?"

"Yes sir, my parents found it fitting to name me after two great Headmasters and respected people of Hogwarts."

"Excuse me for my curiosity, but what is your middle name?"

"Severus," came Al's short reply.

"Ah. Well thank you," Dumbledore said, wondering if that meant Mr. Severus Snape, who would be attending Hogwarts for his seventh and final year at the school. "Lily, may I hold onto the necklace? It may help me get you home."

Lily handed over the necklace, smiling a bit to the old professor.

"Thank you, sir."

********"No problem, Lily. Oh! I almost forgot, the password is 'fruit cake'."

And with that, the Potters exited the office.

"So, we're stuck in the past with no way to get home, and mum is probably freaking out about how we were eaten by werewolves," James said with a groan as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"That pretty much sums it up," Albus agreed.

"So how are we going to get home?" Lily asked, looking at her brothers while she jumped the trick step.

"I think we should do some research, even if Dumbledore said that he would find us a way home, things may go faster if we try looking too," Albus suggested.

"Ugh. But it's so much work! I have never once stepped into the library for anything school or research related and I'm not about to start now," James stated stubbornly.

"Come on James, it's not that bad," Albus pleaded.

"Give it up Al, he won't give in," Lily said.

"I'd assume you're right. But it's still worth a shot," Albus said with a sigh.

"She's right ya' know. I'm not about to go in that place and break my record," James said.

When the Potters reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Albus was still trying to get James into the library.

Because her brothers were too distracted to realize that they reached their common room, Lily said told the Fat Lady the password. "Fruit cake."

The Fat Lady didn't seem to realize that she didn't know the Potters, maybe because they looked so much like their grandparents. The three Gryffindors entered the familiar common room, settling themselves on the chairs in front of the fire. Albus still trying to convince James that the library is a good place.

"Seriously Al, I thought you trusted in me more than this!" Lily said dramatically. "Shut. Up. He will never ever give in. Ever."

"Fine. But only because I'm getting frustrated. This isn't over James, just a warning."

"Whatever, I won't give in."

"Sorry Al, I'm with Jamesie here on this one."

Albus rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "Thank's Lily. Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome! Lily replied cheerily. "But what in Merlin's pants are we going to do for two weeks?"

"That, dearest Lily, is a very good question." James stated. "Any ideas dear brother o' mine." Albus opened his mouth to speak, but James cut him off before he could. "NOT including researching a way home. That is an Aunt 'Mione or a Rose thing. Not. For. Me."

Albus paused in thought, obviously researching had been his original idea. "We could explore the castle and maybe get a few things from Diagon Alley. We could also ask any teachers if they need anything done..."

"I vote for exploring the castle. Even though we already know most of it. You never know what you could find, especially like fifty years in the past." Lily said.

"I'm with Lily!" James agreed.

"Exploring it is. When shall we start?"

"Now!" James shouted, jumping out of his seat and running out of the portrait hole.

* * *

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny Potter sat at her kitchen table looking miserable. Her kids had be gone for about thirty minutes, and she was freaking out. She told Albus to get his siblings for dinner, and even heard James shout that he and Lily were in the attic. When they didn't come racing down the stairs after five minutes, she started getting worried. James never missed a meal, especially her lasagna. Mrs. Potter searched her house five times and tried _homenum revelio_, and the results came up negative. No kids, anywhere. She even checked outside on the chance they were there. Nothing.

Ginny heard a crack just outside her home, so either her husband was home from work, a relative was visiting, or she was being attacked. She assumed it was her husband, as no alarms went off, but she didn't care whichever it was, all she wanted was her kids back, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Harry Potter had been having a fairly normal day, and was just leaving the office when his best friend and brother-in-law, Ron caught up to him.

"Hey Harry!" Ron greeted.

"'Lo, Ron," Harry replied, continuing his journey across the Atrium.

"Hermione was wondering if your lot wanted to come for dinner tomorrow. She would've asked herself but Rose sent an owl complaining about one thing or another. Then Hugo sent an owl right after that, so she had to run home."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm sure everyone will be fine with that. And don't we have dinner at your house every week?"

"Yeah, but Hermione insisted we ask. She said, 'It's only proper to ask every week Ronald.' She must ask Ginny if you never hear about it." Ron said with a chuckle. "Anyways, she said that if you say yes I must reply, 'Great, Hermione will be thrilled.' Don't ask me why. So, Great! Hermione will be thrilled."

"Okay then. Tell her thanks for having us, and tell her I said that she doesn't need to ask every week. If things need to be changed we can inform you."

"Sure can do. See ya tomorrow mate!"

"Bye."

Harry continued his way out of the ministry, turning on the spot and disappearing with a crack. He arrived outside his house in a matter of seconds, not a hair out of place. Whistling lightly, he opened the front door of his home and stepping inside. What he found wasn't what he expected. He expected his family either eating dinner or fooling around, and none of that was there. What he did find, was his wife sitting at the kitchen table, crying. Ginny almost never cries.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"The kids! They're gone!"

"What do you mean, 'they're gone.'"

This made Ginny sob harder. "Vanished! Disappeared! Not. Here."********

"Where did you look?" Harry asked, worried.

"Everywhere, five times. I even tried_ homenum revelio_. Nothing. No trace of them."

"Do you know where they were last?" Harry asked, going into investigation mode,

knowing Ginny would rather find James, Albus, and Lily then be comforted and told everything would be alright when that may be a lie.

"The attic. I told Albus to get Lily and James, and James shouted that they were in the attic."

Harry swiftly got up from his chair and raced up the steps, his wife not far behind. They made it up the steps in record time, opening the door into the attic, racing up those stairs too. They came to a halt at the top, Harry peering around the room with a keen eye, looking for anything that could be useful. After a moment, his eyes landed on the broken half of the time turner and the bits of sand not far from it. He got closer and inspected the only evidence that there had been someone up here, well other than the boxes and other things scattered around, but that's beside the point. He pointed his wand at the 'necklace' and it rose into the air and slowly rotated.

"Ginny. Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked slowly.

"Is that a broken time turner?" She said, getting a closer look at the so-called time turner.

"I believe so. Ginny, I think the kids are somewhere in the past."

It was now that Ginny started freaking out. When she had no idea where they were, she was simply worried and upset. Now, she was getting mad and scared.

"What?!" Ginny screeched. "It's one thing when the pranks are harmless, but this is out of control! They have gone too far this time!" She kept ranting for another couple minutes, and Harry tried to calm her down.

"Ginny, Ginny. It's okay. We're one step closer to getting them back. We'll figure something out."

"I know... It's j-just... I-I-I'm scared... We have no i-i-idea when or where they are in time... What if they landed some place horrible... or... or... during a time in V-Voldemort's reign... They could be anywhere!"

"I know. That's what we have to find out. Why don't we tell your family and see what they could do to help."

"No! We shouldn't worry them! Mum would be frantic and in the way, and who knows how everyone else would react!"

Harry thought for a moment, there was no way he could get the kids back without help from someone, and the best people were the Weasleys. But Ginny was right, there was no telling what they would do. Overreacting would not be the best solution, which is why Harry and Ginny weren't going into full out panic mode. Fear and chaos blinds rational thinking.

"Why don't we tell Ron and Hermione. That way the whole family won't freak, and we have Hermione. We definitely need those two."

"Brilliant!" Ginny said with a watery smile. "Let's go get them!" Finally happy they found a temporary solution, more like a way to find a solution, she made her way downstairs to the living room where the fireplace was.

"Ron and Hermione's!" Ginny said after she stepped into the fireplace. When she disappeared, Harry followed her through.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo Weasley had been enjoying a fairly normal dinner when their fireplace turned green and out stepped Ginny Potter with Harry not far behind.

The four Weasleys looked over to the living room when they heard Ginny's voice saying, "Ron! Hermione! Get in here!"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and got up from their chairs simultaneously and going into the living room.

Rose and Hugo crept slowly to the door to eavesdrop.

"-are missing. We found half of a broken time turner in the attic, so we think that they must have gone back in time or something." Harry was saying.

Hugo and Rose glanced at each other, eyes wide. From just that sentence they were able to infer that their cousins had traveled back in time.

"-not sure where to start on finding them." Ginny said when they tuned back in to the conversation in the family room.

Rose suddenly thought of a way to contact them. "The mirrors!" she mouthed to her brother.

He nodded quickly. "Go get one!" he mouthed back

Rose dashed upstairs to her room to get her communication mirror. The mirrors were a present from her Uncle George to all the Weasley cousins as a way to keep in contact, he was the only adult who really knew about them, and the cousins wanted to keep it that way. But Rose deemed this situation dire enough to spill the secret. For all her parents would know, only Albus and she had them.

She flicked the mirror on and whispered "Albus Potter" to the mirror as she reached Hugo.

Her cousin's face appeared in the mirror, smiling widely. "Rosie!" Albus exclaimed.

"Al!" she shouted loud enough so that the adults could hear her. She had found a way to contact her cousins, and maybe help to get them home.********

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3! I've finally finished it! It took me ages to write it seemed, but it's so much longer than the first two. Do you think I got Harry and Ginny's reaction right? I just felt that after all they had been through and the fact that Harry is an auror that they wouldn't overreact and would be rational and thinking clearly even though they were devastated about their kids. That was probably a run-on sentence but who cares?! I hoped you all liked it! Please review and give me advice or just say hi! I know that most of the story is from James Sirius's POV, but I needed to put that in there. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated... but this story wil get finished... No matter when it is. I would've updated yesterday but I didn't have time. Happy Holidays, BYE!  
**


	4. Dances of Happines

Chapter 4 ~ Dances of Happiness

The Potter kids spent the next day at Diagon Alley, they bought all the supplies they needed for the school year and more, supplying themselves for the boredom of the next few days and for the rest of the school year. James also managed to drive McGonagall crazy, despite Lily and Albus's protests that Professor McGonagall would know who was behind some of his pranks. James didn't seem to care, instead saying that it was more fun trying to avoid the teachers than the actual prank itself.

****Around noon the day after the Diagon Alley trip, the Potters could be found in the Room of Requirement finishing a round of exploding snap before lunch.

The deck of cards exploded in James's face, singeing his eyebrows. Lily was laughing at him as she picked up the cards to put them away. Albus made to help her when his communication mirror heated up, its way of telling him someone was calling. His green eyes widened in surprise, it hadn't occurred to him that he had the mirror with him, let alone that it would connect through time.

Albus took the small mirror out of my pocket and slid my finger across it to answer. Rose's face appeared, smiling widely. "Rosie!" He shouted. James and Lily looked up from where they were picking up the cards, dropping them all over the ground when they saw the mirror.

"Al!" She said back.

"Rosie dearest. Be a doll and get our parents!" James exclaimed pulling the mirror from Al's hands.

"They're right in the next room, frozen from my exclamation of, 'Al!' not sure what it meant." She lowered her voice for the next part, "And if they ask, Al and I are the only ones with mirrors." James nodded and Rose made her way into the living room where the adults were gathered. James passed the mirror back to Albus while Rose was busy explaining that Albus was there and how.

"Al!" Ginny shouted through the mirror, tears streaming down her face at the joy of seeing her son, and her other children not far from him.

****"Mum!" Albus replied smiling widely.

Then all of a sudden and unexpectedly (well maybe not too unexpected) Ginny got mad. "Where. In. Merlin's. Name. Are. You?" She almost growled.

"Hogwarts." Al said carefully, trying not to set off his mother's temper.

"What year?" Ginny asked slowly, trying to keep calm.

"1977." Al replied.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ginny exploded, this is her way of dealing with the situation. "I THOUGHT THE THREE OF YOU COULD KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE! VOLDEMORT IS ON THE RISE AND YOU KIDS COULD CHANGE THE PAST DRASTICALLY." And on Ginny went for another couple minutes until Harry was able to calm her down. He suffered the consequences of his actions though with the bat bogey curse.

"So how are we going to get you back?" Hermione asked once calm had been restored and everyone was silent.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that he would do his best to find us a way home." Lily piped in.

"We're posing as students until then." James added.

"Do you think we could talk to him? Maybe we can work together to find a way." Hermione suggested.

"Maybe. We'll go find him and call you back."

"Alright," Ginny said slowly.

"Bye!" the Potters chorused.

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

****Albus disconnected the call and led his siblings from the Room of Requirement. They made their way through the cold halls, making many turns, twists, and secret passageways. Left, left, right, straight passed two rights, left again... and so on.

The Potter kids finally reached the entrance hall, with the big oak doors that led to the grounds. They turned to the doors to the Great Hall, intricately decorated with different patterns and entered the Hall, looking for Professor Dumbledore who normally ate lunch with them.

And of course, there he was, his long white beard glistening in the sunlight from the enchanted ceiling. The old Professor wore long robes of blue today with a matching hat. His blue eyes twinkling as always, seemingly knowing everything.

James was internally making fun of the Headmaster's clothes, he did this for almost every oddly dressed wizard. James just didn't see the point in wearing robes anyways. Seriously, they are a very odd fashion statement.

Albus went up to Professor Dumbledore to explain that they were able to contact their parents from the future. James, not really wanting to pay attention to them, let his mind wander. He looked up at the ceiling and gazed at the blue sky, wondering if he could try out for the quidditch team. The Potter/Weasley family were always the team to beat, A.K.A. the Gryffindor House quidditch team. Well, most of it. There were other people on the team, but they were family friends, if only to an extent. James, Albus, and Lily were all on the team, and they were hard to beat. Lily was a seeker, James was a beater, and Albus was a chaser.

"James," a voice carried into James's mind.

"James!" the voice said again, this time more urgent.

"What?! What?!" He replied, all of a sudden focusing. James swatted the hand that Lily had been waving in front of his face away.

"Well... you kinda zoned out. We were talking and your eyes had the look they always have when you're not paying attention. So I started waving my hand in front of your face and calling your name for, like, five minutes. Then you-" Lily rambled.

Al finally cut her off and said, "We were trying to ask you if you were ready to call mom and dad."

He sounded annoyed to James, so he replied quickly, "Yeah, sounds good."

Albus pulled out the little, silver mirror to call their parents.

* * *

After talking to the future people...

James, Lily, and Albus hardly followed the conversation among the adults. They were positive it had something to do with finding a way back and a time difference between the time in the past and future.

"There is a time difference between this time and the future," Professor Dumbledore was telling them. "One day here is equivalent to one hour in your time."

"So we could be here for a year and only be gone for a couple weeks in our own time?" Albus clarified, mentally calculating the difference.*

"AWESOME!" James shouted, giving Lily a high five. "We can finally meet our Grandparents, and we can cause havoc in the past with the marauders."

"James, you must avoid changing the past as much as possible," Dumbledore said, interrupting James and Lily's odd happy dance that involved a lot of jumping and waving of arms.

"BUT... we still get to be here!" Lily said happily.

"Okay you three, off you trot. Eat some lunch," Dumbledore said rising from his seat.

The Potters watched Dumbledore leave the room, taking with him, a sense of security the three felt when in his presence in the past. Lily shrugged and they sat at the Gryffindor table eating lunch, joking around as usual.

****After lunch they went to the Gryffindor Common Room where Lily and Albus got into a vicious game of chess and James fell asleep watching them. He was really bored. They spent the rest of the afternoon goofing off in the Common Room, and ate dinner in the kitchens. At around 9:00, they went to sleep, imagining different scenarios with the marauders and Lily Evans.

* * *

****

*I didn't calculate the time difference... so that was a complete guess.

A/N: Oh My Gumdrops. I am so incredibly sorry! January was so completely busy with exams and this really big project. I had no time to write. I hope I'll be able to most more often from now on though. So please, please don't kill me! On other things... Thank you all for your reviews and alerts/favorites. They mean so much! Please review! Tell me your favorite Harry Potter character. Until next time! ~Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs


End file.
